


If I follow you tonight and leave tomorrow

by claveldelaire



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: (?, Christmas Movies, Enemies to Lovers, M/M, Teasing
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-10-08 23:58:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17396207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/claveldelaire/pseuds/claveldelaire
Summary: Drabble.





	If I follow you tonight and leave tomorrow

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Maguzuru](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maguzuru/gifts), [avellanna](https://archiveofourown.org/users/avellanna/gifts).



> Es parte de una historia que intenté escribir en 2017. No pienso continuarla, pero me gustó este fragmento.
> 
> El título es parte de la canción de Two Door Cinema Club "Spring".

Era un clásico de Doncaster que en la víspera de Navidad pasaran películas navideñas en el cine local. Ese año estaban pasando Harry Potter y la Cámara Secreta, que no era muy festiva pero era la única que había.

Habían sacado las entradas hacía unos días, porque sabían que siempre se llenaba.

Iban tarde, como siempre. Lo sorprendente sería que Louis o Stan llegaran a tiempo a algún lado.

Louis estaba seguro de que había comprado asientos consecutivos en la fila 8, por eso no se explicaba por qué había un solo asiento libre en esa fila.

Las promociones de los auspiciantes del cine estaban comenzando a rodar en la pantalla, así que Louis se paró con Stan pisándole los talones y sacó su teléfono del bolsillo, encendió la linterna y chequeó los asientos impresos en las entradas.

Definitivamente, había un chico sentado en uno de los asientos que él había comprado. ¡Qué falta de respeto!

Stan lo tomó del brazo antes de que pudiera hacer algo y le señaló un asiento libre dos filas más atrás, en la punta.

—Me sentaré allí, amigo, no hay problema —le dijo al oído.

—¡Olvídalo! He pagado por _esos_ asientos y allí es donde nos sentaremos —dijo Louis empecinado y apuntó con la linterna de su celular directo a la cara del chico.

Pidió permiso a la gente que estaba sentada en la fila y comenzó a navegar entre ellos hasta llegar al asiento vacío, sin apagar la luz del teléfono.

Era consciente de los ruidos de molestia que hacía la gente, pero no podía importarle del todo.

—Oye amigo, sabes que tengo estos dos asientos —le dijo al chico señalando el asiento en el que se encontraba y el que estaba vacío a su lado.

El chico lo miró sorprendido, o eso quiso imaginar Louis, porque su teléfono apuntaba al piso, le parecía demasiado pronto para apuntarle a la cara.

—Qué raro, creí haber mirado bien el número de asiento, pero déjame mirar de nuevo —le dijo amablemente. Con movimientos lentos sacó primero su teléfono de un bolsillo y la billetera del otro y de esta sacó la entrada. Para cuando terminó de sacar todo, la gente de las filas de atrás les estaba chistando para que se callaran.

El chico encendió el flash de su teléfono e inspeccionó el papel.

—Creo que los de la boletería cometieron un error, tengo este asiento en esta fila —le dijo, aún con amabilidad.

—Bueno, en ese caso voy a necesitar que dejes que me siente aquí con mi amigo, por eso compré dos asientos —dijo señalando a Stan que aun estaba en el pasillo con los brazos cruzados. —Hay un asiento libre por allí atrás.

—No lo creo, no fue un error mío, no quisiera molestar a toda esta gente para tener que moverme.

Louis se enojó y apuntó con la luz de su teléfono directo a la cara del chico y este se cubrió inmediatamente los ojos con el dorso de la mano.

—¡Detente! —se quejó.

—¿Vas a hacer que nos sentemos separados con mi amigo solo por un capricho?

Una persona de la fila de atrás se puso de pie y se inclinó hacia ellos.

—¿Pueden terminar ya? Está empezando la película.

Louis dirigió la luz de su teléfono hacia el señor.

—Me callaría si mis dos asientos estuvieran libres.

—Hablaré con el personal —sentenció el tipo, y se abrió paso entre la gente.

—Louis, me sentaré allí, ya basta —medio que gritó Stan desde el pasillo, por encima de las quejas de la gente.

Louis se sentó malhumorado al lado del chico y apagó su teléfono.

Sintió como el chico se inclinaba hacia él ni bien el logo de Harry Potter apareció en la pantalla y le susurró al oído:

—Podríamos haber solucionado todo más rápido si te hubieras sentado sobre mí.

Louis intentó verlo en la oscuridad y como no distinguió ninguno de los rasgos del chico, se conformó con pellizcarle el muslo. El chico se retorció debajo de su agarre pero no hizo ningún sonido.

Louis sonrió satisfecho y miró hacia la pantalla.

 

 

¡FIN!

**Author's Note:**

> Espero que les haya gustado!


End file.
